In order to teach students how to use a microscope and/or to teach how to evaluate probes that are investigated using a microscope, a teacher is usually able to control the individual microscopes centrally.
However, for managing a large number of students and their respective microscopes, a significant amount of time is spent by the teacher in keeping track of which student is associated with which microscope.